


Promises To Keep (ONE SHOT)

by devil_goddess



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Accents, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot, Southern Accent, cajun accent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_goddess/pseuds/devil_goddess
Summary: All of the X-Men are out for the holidays, except for Gambit and Rogue.
Relationships: Remy LeBeau/Rogue, Remy Lebeau & Rogue
Kudos: 31





	Promises To Keep (ONE SHOT)

Xavier’s mansion was quiet, everyone had gone out for the holidays. Even Xavier had gone to Muir Island to visit Moira and catch up.

Rogue liked it that way.

It was calm and she could walk around without covering every inch of her body. She felt exhilarated when she wore a tank top and shorts in the kitchen, she wasn’t fearful of her dangerous powers of absorption putting someone into a coma like she had to Ms.Marvel. Rogue missed it.

She missed being able to touch people, she missed being able to shake hands or give a high five without a layer of fabric in between. How she longed for the days when her powers hadn’t manifested yet.

Rogue put on a television show and curled up on the couch with a bowl of ice cream, finally allowing herself to relax after a long while.

She heard footsteps in the kitchen and silently cursed herself, she had forgotten about him.

Gambit had been away for two days doing who knows what, like he always did. Rogue had thought he was staying out for longer, but she had thought wrong.

“Hey, _chére_. What you watchin’?” He asked while walking into the living room, his thick cajun accent soothing her ears. As much as he annoyed her sometimes, she couldn’t help but falling for him.

“Nothin’ yet, suga’. What’re _you_ doin’ back so early? I thought you were gonna be gone all week!” Rogue responded.

“Nah, jus’ goin’ out for a little fun, won some money, too.”

“Course you did, I’d be more surprised if ya _didn’t_.”

Rogue still hadn’t turned her head to look at Gambit, knowing full well how happy he would be to see her not covered up.

“Why you ain’t…” His voice trailed off as soon as he got around the other side of the couch. His mouth hung slightly open at the sight of her. “Well, _chére_ , seem you got a surprise fo’ me here, no?” He winked.

She huffed and pulled a blanket over her body.

Rogue took a moment to look at Gambit. His long brown hair was loose from its normal styling of just a ponytail, and he was in a black suit with some purple and pink accents. No doubt he had two packs of cards hidden in the pockets of his jacket, just in case of an emergency.

“Well you got a surprise for me too, I see.” She smirked as he slid in the seat next to her.

“ _Chére_ , I ever tell you how beautiful you are?” Gambit said as he lightly reached to her and brushed a piece of brown and white hair out of her face. A blush crept up Rogue’s cheeks.

“Oh, hush darlin’. I ain’t that pretty.” She responded.

“ _Au contraire_ , you one o’ ‘da most beautiful girls I _ever_ see.” He instinctively went to put his hand on her shoulder, but drew back when he remembered there was no barrier between their skin.

Rogue sighed sadly, “What’re you doin’, Remy? You know we can’t do anythin’. You’re jus’ makin’ it harder than it already is.” She pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face in her thighs.

“ _Chére_ , it hard, yes. But we can still be together. Nobody say we gotta touch.” He consoled while putting his hand on her back.

“Don’t you understand, _cajun_? _I_ wanna touch you. You got no _idea_ how much I wanna. But I _can’t_ , unless you wanna end up in the hospital.”

“It worth it, for you.”

Rogue lifted her head from her knees to look into his beautiful red and black eyes. She saw no lies in them, which was worse than if he _had_ lied.

“No it ain’t, Remy. You got so many other girls breakin’ down your door to be with you, and ones you can actually kiss and have fun with. Why you wanna throw it all away for a girl ya can’t even touch?”

“Cuz… Cuz I love you, _chére._ You know that, you known fo’ a while.”

Rogue was startled and slightly moved away from him. “R-Remy, I-”

“I know you fo’ a long time, and _ever_ since the first day I met you you don’t leave my head. I t’ink ‘bout you all the time, and I worry ‘bout you every time we go on mission. Even more when you go without me. I know it hard to be together, but we can find a way. I will find a way to kiss you, I _will_. I promise.”

Rogue smiled and looked to Gambit’s lips. Oh how she wished she could kiss him for hours, that she could even touch his face.

“Imma hold ya to that, and don’t you forget it, _swamp rat_.” She teased.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, _chére_.” Gambit grabbed another blanket to wrap around Rogue’s shoulders so he could put his arm around her.

They sat and watched the television for a while, both wishing they could be much closer to each other.

Gambit tugged Rogue as close to him as he possibly could and breathed in the scent of her hair, and she leaned her head against his shoulder.

“You remember them collars on Genosha?” Gambit blurted out all of a sudden. Rogue turned to look at his face and furrowed her brows.

“Yeah…” She responded, slowly realizing what he was getting at.

“What if we made you one? You still got your powers, no? Jus’ sometimes they turned off.”

“I dunno, Remy, wearin’ one of them collars— They fuckin’ hurt, they ain’t comfortable.”

“It don’t gotta be a collar, can be a necklace or bracelet or somethin’.” He corrected, and then his expression turned to sly. “Maybe even a ring.”

Rogue thought for a moment. “Let’s go, then!” She started to get up but Gambit pulled her back.

“Can wait ‘till tomorrow, _chére_. Righ’ now I jus’ wanna be here wit’ you. Iss nice, no?”

She readjusted herself so she was sitting on his lap and softly melted into him. She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands carefully avoiding her exposed skin.

“It is quite nice.” She sighed. “Y’know… My powers kick in after ‘bout three seconds…” She said coyly.

“Maybe Gambit test it out, then. Little bit of Cajun never hurt nobody.” He whispered in her ear, he pulled her hair away from her face and softly kissed her cheek, and then pulled back so he was just hovering over her skin, but not close enough to touch. Rogue shivered at the contact.

“Somebody sensitive, eh?” He said, kissing her cheek quickly again.

“Well ‘course I am, I don’t get much action.” She laughed nervously. She turned head and leaned in close to him, breathing in the scent of his cologne.

“That gonna change soon, _chére_ , promise.”

Rogue closed her eyes and felt Gambit’s lips softly and quickly press against hers. After two seconds, he did it again.

She was high off this small bit of contact, desperate for more, _craving_ more. She opened her eyes slowly and saw that the same expression that she had was on his face too.

“ _Vous êtes belle_ ,” He sighed. _You are beautiful_.

Rogue decided she was going to surprise him with something she had been hiding from him for a long time, she was waiting for the right moment. Now was the perfect time.

“ _Tu es beau aussi_ ,” She complimented, bringing her face close to his again. _You’re beautiful too_.

“Well shit, _chére,_ you speak French? Why you not tell me?”

“Jus’ waitin’ on the right time, suga’. Didn’t wanna overwhelm you.” She winked. He pressed another swift kiss to her lips. “Plus I don’ remember all of it.”

“I am more than willing to teach you.” He chuckled. “I wonda’ what it gonna be like to kiss you long.”

“I’m wonderin’ the same thing. But we’ll find out soon, won’t we?”

“Indeed, _mon chéri_.” Gambit turned his head to look at the clock, “You should go to bed, matter of fact I should too. It _way_ too late. We start lookin’ tomorrow, how that sound?”

“Sounds great,” Rogue got up from Gambit’s lap and tossed the blankets onto the couch, she knew he was staring at her, and she didn’t mind it one bit.

Gambit got up after her and walked her to her room.

“Night, _chér._ Don’t t’ink ‘bout me too much,” He winked.

“In your dreams, _swamp rat_.” She chided.

“Shame, I was gonna be dreamin’ o’ you all night.” He shrugged, “‘Specially after this.” He leaned in close and gave her a soft kiss on her lips.

“G’night, Remy, see you in the mornin’.”

Rogue walked into her room and shut the door behind her. She flopped down onto her bed and sighed at the thought of Gambit. She silently cursed herself, she knew she wasn’t going to sleep.

Gambit was the one guy that turned her on as much as she was, she supposed it was partially due to the fact that she’d never _been_ with someone before, but it was mainly because he was honestly one of the sexiest men she’d ever met. And she’d met a _lot_ of men.

Not only was he hot, but he respected her. He respected her boundaries with her powers and personal life, and never once made her feel like an outcast. When she was sad, he was there to comfort her. He would do all these things for her without asking for anything that she wasn’t comfortable with. _She_ set the rules between them. It made her fall for him that much more.

She couldn’t wait to kiss him, to hold him, to feel his arms wrapped around her, and do much more than that.

Rogue fell asleep with happy thoughts. With thoughts of a future between her and Gambit. 


End file.
